finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Kat Jennings
Katherine "Kat" Jennings is a main character in Final Destination 2 and is a survivor of the Route 23 highway pileup. She is a business woman who survived the pileup. Kat is the fourth survivor of Route 23 to die. Biography Kat resides somewhere in New York. Kat works as a marketing consultant for a business firm. Kat had a successful career as well as her relationship with her partner; however, she proves to be repulsive and short-tempered towards her associates and companions. Prior to the crash, Kat was supposed to meet with a client at a bed and breakfast via bus when suddenly the bus hits Terry Chaney, disgusting Kat and sparing her from suffering from suffocation during a gas leak in the lodge. ''Final Destination 2'' Kat was driving his car on Route 23 and talking on the phone, when suddenly Dano Estevez throws his weed at her windshield. Kat quietly asks if it was him. After Kimberly sees a premonition that a huge pile-up will occur, she blocks traffic and stopped others from getting on the road, including Kat who complains about the inconvinience. Abruptly the crash happened just like Kimberly predicted, killing 18 people. m Later Kat was interrogated with the other survivors at the police station, where she learned about Flight 180. After returning home, she learned another survivor was dead while watching the news. The next day. she went to Burke's apartment like the others, Kimberly and Clear warn them that they are in danger. But Kat jokes that she will die after Nora and goes outside to smoke. Her attitude changes after witnessing Nora's brutal death, and a horrified Kat asked if they could find the pregnant woman now. 'Death' Kat is driving herself, Clear, Kimberly, Eugene, Thomas, and Rory to the hospital, when a tire bursts and her car goes skidding off the road and through a load of metal poles, which causes a long PVC pipe to propelled through Kat's headrest, although Kat is not harmed. Everyone is fine except Eugene, who has a collapsed lung which puts him in the hospital. Everyone gets out of the car except Kat, who has been wedged in the car by a huge log. As the rescue crew are trying to get her out of the car, Kat begins smoking. She asks a rescue worker to be quieter with the jaws of life, causing the bemused man to ram it into the car extra hard, which accidentally causes the airbag to deploy. The force pushes Kat's head back onto the pipe, and as the airbag deflates the rescue worker realizes that he accidentally killed her. Her cigarette drops out of her hand into the fuel leakage, instigating a chain reaction of Rory's death. Signs/Clues * After pulling Brian out of the way of an oncoming news van, Rory tells him to "use his head." * The location of Kat's car wreck is at the 180 Mile Marker. * Before the incident, another pipe was shown and gas was running through it. The gas looked a lot like blood. * In the opening credits, a pencil points at the back of Kimberly's head on the photo hinting someone was going to be impaled in the back of the head. * When Rory was talking about how he was unconfortable sitting next to the person who is going to die, Rory whispers, "hopefully her," pointing to Kat. Appearances *''Final Destination'' (unseen; on bus) *''Final Destination 2'' (portrayed by Keegan Connor Tracy) *''Final Destination 2'' (novel) (as Kat O'Brien) *''The Final Destination'' (opening credits) (CGI image, not actor) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Keegan Connor Tracy) Trivia *Kat's death appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination''. However, if one looks clearly, the X-ray picture of Kat's death is inaccurate to her actual death. In Final Destination 2, the pipe impales Kat through the forehead in a straight position, but in the X-ray shot, the pipe impales her from the back of her head and goes downwards, crossing her head all the way to her nose. *Kat's zodiac sign is Aquarius. *She is the only fourth survivor to die, that's female. The other fourth survivors were male (Billy Hitchcock, Lewis Romero, Andy Kewzer, and Dennis Lapman). *Kat Jennings is referenced in the opening credits of Final Destination 5 by pipes crashing into the screen. *She is the only survivor of the Pile-Up disaster to die in order she was supposed to, even after the order reversed (as there were 8 survivors and she was the fourth) In the Premonition she died after Burke, Eugene, and Rory. In the actual death as Kimberly was skipped she died after Evan, Tim, and Nora. *She is also the only survivor to die inside her same SUV she was driving on the Route 23. *The crash appears way too accurate for Kat to do on her own, so Death might also be controlling the car. *During Nora's death scene, Kat and Clear were trying to help her, but didn't realize they were making it worse by puling downwards, while Eugene and the man were pulling upwards from the inside. *In the script of Final Destination 2, she is described as: KAT JENNINGS, 31, very corporate America, wears a navy blue power suit and speaks into a phone headset while smoking a cigarette. *In a TV edit for Final Destination 2, her death was censored by not showing the aftermath of the pipe going through her skull. *In a early script for Final Destination 2, the build up to her death was much longer. Category:Fourth Survivor to Die Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Final Destination 2 Category:Final Destination 2 characters Category:Main Characters Category:Survivors Category:Route 23 Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Route 23 Victims Category:Crushed Category:Decapitated Category:Death's Servants Category:Hot Girls Category:The Final Destination characters Category:Final Destination characters Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths